


The Siren

by PagetPaulson



Category: Criminal Minds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 18:56:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2592611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PagetPaulson/pseuds/PagetPaulson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The dark waters pulled her under, her lungs filling with the salt as she stared into the now firing eyes of the brunette. She was gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Siren

Jogging down the path, away from her group of friends having a picnic back on the cliff, JJ looked out over the water that splashed up along the rocks beneath her. It was her favorite spot in the entire town, and she went there every single day after school to get her homework done and then take pictures for her photography class.

She moved further down the cliff and hung onto each correct rock so she wouldn't slip and tumble off into the ocean's salty water.

Her ears perked up, blue eyes darting around her as she heard a whistling in the distance. She checked behind her to make sure it wasn't her friends, but they were too far that she couldn't even hear their loud laughter.

JJ frowned. Where was that music coming from?

The whistling turned into a melodic singing from below her as she continued to move down the path she always did, and she jumped off of the final rock when she got down to the small, rocky plane at the sea's level.

Where she was standing always got flooded when the waves were like this, and feeling the fabric of her sneakers stark to soak, she knew it had already started.

The music got louder as JJ made her way over to the edge of the dirt covered plateau, and her eyes widened when she saw a head bobbing out of the water. "Excuse me? Do you need help?"

The brunette turned in the water, her dark chocolate eyes locking onto the younger girl's as she smiled.

She was beautiful.

JJ's jaw dropped when she saw the brunette's lips start to move, and the singing began again. "Are you alright? Do I need to get someone to help you out?"

The older girl just grinned, the upper portion of her body coming out of the water and flashing the blond up above her.

Her blue eyes widened at the sight of the brunette's breasts staring up at her. What was she doing?

"Teacht isteach sa dorchadas, grá."

JJ frowned at the unfamiliar language, and she sat herself down on the edge to get closer to the attractive brunette. "I'm sorry, I don't know what you're saying. Do you need me to help you out of there."

The brown eyed ivory vixen flashed her teeth in a smile, holding out her hand to the blond that sat above her. "Tóg mo lámh."

JJ bit her lip before leaning down to take the persuasive girl's damp hand in hers, her eyes widening when she saw the grin of the brunette turn evil as she was pulled under the crashing waves.

The dark waters pulled her under, her lungs filling with the salt as she stared into the now firing eyes of the brunette.

She was gone.


End file.
